


What Others?

by crazygreatwords (SamWithACrown)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deceit is just very protective of Thomas, Gen, he's a good noodle, still an old fic but I'm almost done moving everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWithACrown/pseuds/crazygreatwords
Summary: “Yeah, and you are nothing compared to the others.”“Others? What do you mean others? What others?”





	What Others?

**Author's Note:**

> set at the end of _Accepting Anxiety_

“Yeah, and you are nothing compared to the others.” Roman quickly covered his mouth, his eyes going wide.

The other Sides shared a worried look, while Thomas looked at them confused: “Others? What do you mean others? What others?”

The Sides didn’t answer, glancing at each other, almost waiting for someone else to answer that question.

When Thomas let it go, Roman was the first to quickly sunk down, as if he was trying to run away, shortly followed by Logan and Patton.

\-----

The second he reappeared in the Mindscape, Roman tried to make a run for his room, where he would be safe. But as he turned around he was stopped by a figure in a cape and a bowler hat.

The man uncrossed his arms and slowly started clapping: “Wow, such a great job there Princy.” His voice was dripping with so much sarcasm that even Roman, usually one to accept the man’s compliments without thinking, could hear that the other Side didn’t mean that.

“Oh, ehi. Hi Deceit.” tried Roman, visibly uncomfortable. The man took a step towards him just as Logan and Patton appeared too.

“What do you think you were doing?” Deceit growled, now practically in his face.

“I.. I wasn’t thinking, it just came out and-”

“Oh, you weren’t thinking. That’s new.”

Patton tried to step in: “Deceit, listen, calm down a little…”

“Calm down? Yeah sure! I’ll calm down so that the Prince here can spill all the secrets to Thomas, how does it sound?”

“He has the right to know…”

“If Thomas wanted to know I wouldn’t be here!”

Deceit was fuming, his usual manipulative and collected self gone.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Listen,” he started, “let’s talk…” a scoff “… _honestly_ for a second here. I’m a Side too. I care about Thomas as much as all of you do. I’m just doing my job. And my job is to avoid that some idiot” he threw a glance in Roman’s direction “says something stupid that we would all regret.”

Roman opened his mouth to say something, but Logan stopped him.

“But you must agree, that from a objective point of view, that we can’t keep dodging questions about you and the others. Thomas will become suspicious.”

“Well, _now_ he will, thanks to genius here.”

The yellow Side sighed.

“Listen, just- just think of doing your job, okay. I’ll do mine.”

Deceit turned. “Well, it was nice talking to you, I can’t wait to do this again.” With a flourish, he disappeared, leaving the three Sides.

\-----

_“What was that all about?”_

_“Look, I know I’m the one that’s causing you to be suspicious.. But honestly, table that question for another day.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Non-betaed and not my first language, so please point out eventual mistakes.


End file.
